


Absolution

by Divina_tb



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Flashbacks, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Threesome - F/M/M, Unrequited Love, dvp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 22:31:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14270922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divina_tb/pseuds/Divina_tb
Summary: Danni, Lucas and Alex had been inseparable as teenagers until twisted feelings tore them apart. As Danni gets ready for their highschool reunion she reminisces about their wild and free past and vows to make herself as unforgettable to Lucas as he has proven to be for her. A few drinks later however, the past seems to repeat itself, albeit with a different outcome. Ten years after they last saw each other in high school, it seems like these three have found a way to forgive each others' past sins.





	Absolution

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is wildly different from my fantasy/forgotten realms/d&d stories and thus I hope I do not err... alienate regular readers with the type of vibe this story gives. While it is by no means my first explicit or smutty (mwahahah) story, it is the first story set in the present, featuring cruder language and a less careful writing style - it's almost stream of consciousness in an effort to describe the wild emotions that have overtaken the three characters. This has been done in an effort to explore the fact that none of them - especially not Danni - have ever really managed to let go of their teenage passions and somehow the reunion makes them revert back to the emotional state of puberty. BUT enough wordiness from me in this intro, you've read my warning, please don't read if you expect to find stuff similar to my other stories. And of course, if you read please leave a comment or a sign :) Interaction with readers is a primary motivator to keep writing and I'd love to hear from you. *smooch*

Danni brushed her hair in front of the mirror, her make-up bag open in front of her. Ten years. It’d been ten years since they finished school. It felt like a lifetime away. She would see him again tonight, see him live for the first time in ten years, though he came to visit often in her dreams. It always was unbidden – it wasn’t like she thought of him as she went about her life, her work, or went out with her friends… It didn’t prevent her from finding love or pleasure or even fulfilment elsewhere. And yet he kept coming, unexpected, uninvited in those regular dreams, as though he had keys to her house and could just saunter in whenever he pleased. How had her friend put it, when she confessed this once? Oh yeah, _“The unconscious exacts its revenge at night.”_ Fucking psych majors, that turn of phrase had killed her a little bit inside. She scrutinized her appearance in the mirror: Probably overdressed for a class reunion. A short dress just on the side of too short, silver and gray in color. Silver satin sandals, bejewelled at the back of her ankles. She _would_ probably feel overdressed and the girls _were_ going to talk. She didn’t give a damn, she wanted him to regret ever letting her go. She wanted to say she was sorry, though she never could. It would imply he still thought of her and needed an apology. She couldn’t make that presumption. She may be the only one with night visitors, the only one who had unwittingly given out a spare key, the only one who woke up from such dreams empty, a day already ruined with the feeling of missing _something_ forever gone. _Why_ did she even care, she did not know. They did not even live in the same country anymore. He was married, even. Motherfucker, why did she even care? What did her unconscious know, want, need, that she didn’t? She discarded the foundation to the side. She wanted her skin to show through. Light make-up, barely there. The dress was enough, the shoes too. Natural. She took a liner and carefully drew an ultra-thin line on the lid of her left eye. Her mind raced to the past as she automatically performed the movements she knew so well. 

They’d known each other since elementary school, though she didn’t care about him then. He was just someone that sat across from her in grades five and six. Then they entered junior high together and somewhere down the line fell in love. Well, she knew exactly when it had happened for her, she thought. Perhaps… Perhaps it was that summer she saw him at the beach and then couldn’t wait for summer to be over so she could meet him again at school. To her surprise, he felt the same. The school was private and obscenely expensive, the girls cliquey and annoying. She ended up hanging out with him and his friends most of the time. Danni, Lucas, Alex and George, that was them. Lucas’ mother was beastly, she didn’t want her son anywhere near them, which made every minute spent with him outside school precious. Now she understood it was because she was a deeply devout protestant, who’d rather have her son join her in church and study hard, rather than have him play with them, but back then religion was utterly meaningless to her. All she knew was that Lucas followed separate religious-study courses. She never bothered to ask, never bothered to find out. All she cared about was when their next stolen kiss would be. Lucas was not conventionally handsome, in fact all her friends wondered why she was going out with him. _She_ kept wondering what he saw in _her_. She lived in constant fear of losing him – never really understood why he could not be more available, why he obeyed his parents so closely, why couldn’t he just rebel like her, Alex and George. Not that George needed to rebel. His mom was never present. They lived in a tiny apartment in the same building as Alex. Alex’ family had the huge penthouse – Danni’d never actually seen it. Another rich kid, unlike George, who attended their school with a scholarship. 

Another thin line on the other eyelid. Now for mascara. She rummaged absently in her makeup bag.

In any case, George’s house. That was the place the four of them spent most of their time together. Though sometimes she did go to the movies alone with Lucas, never paying attention to the movie, just spending the night kissing under the flickering light of the big screen till the lights came on and they found each other with lips numb and swollen, fingers threaded together. Then it was time to go again, back to his mom and he would give her a small peck on the lips as though they were just friends and go back to the suburbs, to their vast house she’d only visited once. It was in the forest, his dog – a boxer – had jumped on her chest excitedly, throwing her on the ground in delightful play. To this day she was in love with the breed, a memory of that day she’d been allowed to see where her love lived. An innocent relationship then, that’s what it was all through the year they were fifteen. Kisses, hugs, hands pressed together. Insecurity, unspoken feelings. Younger kids were doing more at the time, pfff, but not them. How pure. 

The mascara looked good, but she wanted more “oomph” for that night, yes. Maybe a couple of individual lashes at the corners for extra flutter? She grabbed her glue and tweezers and fished out a packet of tiny falsies.

When they turned sixteen, things became a little hotter, unexpectedly, awkwardly and in a way that made her grin still, because it was their little secret up till now. They were at George’s house as usual, playing video games. “Hey Danni, watch this!” said Alex as he pressed buttons furiously, showing off the K.O. he had performed on the console game he was playing with Lucas. “Fuck you, Alex.” Said Lucas, throwing his controller to the floor. “Oh, come _on_ dude, you’re gonna break it!” George flew up from the couch, picking up the controller to see if it still worked. “It still works dude, just chill.” “Yeah, yeah, you always do that though. Just let the fucker show off to the girl, what’s the harm?” Lucas looked embarrassed and she felt a wave of irrational joy rise in her chest. “Anyway, guys, it’s getting really late. I gotta go home or I’ll hear it from my parents again.” She said and got up to bring the plates and glasses to the kitchen so that George’s mom wouldn’t find the house a pigsty when she came home. She’d turned on the tap and carefully rinsed everything before she loaded it in the washing machine, then washed her hands and made for the living room. 

The sounds stopped her in her tracks. She’d not heard them before as the noise from the running water had evidently blocked them, but now she could clearly hear them: Moans. Porn. They were watching porn. She laughed and went to join them, to have a look at what they were watching, but as she entered the living room she froze. They all had their cocks out and were pumping madly, jerking off to the images on the tv. Her cunt throbbed. This… This was not normal, was it? Yes, they’d howled with laughter often at stories about how they masturbated, she had participated in those stories unabashedly – they were her best friends after all – but surely it wasn’t normal to do it all together. This was… surely forbidden, immoral, not something normal people did? She was sure of it, masturbation was private. And yet here they were, transfixed by what they watched and so helpless by what their dicks needed that they couldn’t stop even when they caught sight of her and managed to look guilty. “What are you watching?” She laughed, trying to make light of the situation as she plopped herself on the couch next to George. They did not answer. God. The only sounds in the room were the moans of the porn-star and the wild pumping of their dicks, wet, clicking sounds. She felt overwhelmed, wet, horny. FUCK. She took off her booties and socks, unbuttoned her jeans and wiggled out of them, still sitting on the couch, kicking them away as they reached her ankles. Her middle finger reached to her clit, circling familiarly, just how she liked it. First softly, then slowly raising the intensity as her clit became bigger, harder, unsheathed from its hood. When she opened her eyes again, Danni saw that the guys were looking at her now instead of at the screen, and she looked back shamelessly, at her boyfriend’s white cock, its pink tip, at Alex’ swarthier, bigger one, matching his bronzed skin and taller frame. George’s was in her peripheral vision, still loudly pumping next to her. She looked, they looked… she kept going, and going, and going, her knees close to her breasts, her feet in the air, her hand between her legs, rubbing, rubbing as she watched their cocks quiver in the air. Spurt, spurt, spurt, one after the other, as her hole winked at them from between her open legs, getting more and more open in preparation to be filled – though it wouldn’t, they were all virgins. Spurt, spurt, spurt, till there was no more load in those balls, though they kept pumping as if their life depended on it as they watched her convulse and writhe on the couch, throwing her head back as her own orgasm hit her, blinding her eyes, making her shut them tight, her blood ringing in her ears, buzzing, deafening her. She loved them, they loved her, she could feel it in her belly.

“…nni? Danni?” she realised Lucas was calling out to her from the couch across from her when the ringing and buzzing in her ears finally subsided. Her chest was still heaving, she was still panting. “Yeah?” she asked breathlessly. “Can I taste it?” “Uh-huh.” Lucas came over and kneeled in front of her, smelling her first and then taking an experimental lick before digging his face into her cunt. “Aah-ah! Softer! It’s too much…” she complained, and as he eased up a little bit she caught sight of Alex, a darkness in his hazel eyes, his cock starting to fill with blood again. She swallowed hard. “As I said… I should go, it’s getting late.” She pushed Lucas away, though he seemed utterly unwilling, and quickly got dressed. He chased her to the door and gave her a kiss on the lips that tasted tangy and smelled of her.  


She blinked a few times letting the tiny droplets of glue dry before putting on a final coat of mascara. She noticed she was blushing. She should calm down a bit before putting blush on, this was not a good canvas to work with.

They never spoke about it again, it was as if it never happened. Teenagers are weird, huh? They just kept playing video games, sometimes went to a café to teach her to play pool – she was hopeless so in the end always just ended up watching – went to movies, laughed and horsed around. Sometimes George would let them use his bed so she could jerk him off as he learned the right amount of pressure to put on her clit to make her come. She felt sorry for George, they dirtied his sheets often with their clumsy fumblings and experiments, but he never seemed to complain, was always willing to accommodate their blushing needs and desires as they wordlessly disappeared into his bedroom hand in hand. Alex always looked sullen when they emerged, flushed from their orgasms – she knew they could hear them and didn’t care. And still, they remained virgins, stupidly, for how she wished Lucas had been the one to take it from her, but he wasn’t, and that’s definitely a story for another day. If she could do it all over again, she would have begged him to be the one, even in full knowledge of how things would turn out, even if it meant he would visit her dreams that much more often. 

One day it snowed and snowed, the city became utterly white and fluffy – a rare delight. Snow was so uncommon there that sometimes they were sent home from school when it did. Not that day though. It was already dark when they managed to make their way back to George’s and still they wouldn’t go in. A snowball fight. They hid behind trees and parked cars and ran around and screamed and laughed madly, and she was lifted up in someone’s arms, high up in the air and she remembered herself laughing and feeling like a queen in his big strong arms. Whoever he was, even if memory had failed her, the feeling, that exhilarated power only a teenage girl with a group of boys at her beck and call can taste, still remained in her lungs. And Lucas left early, because he had a mom as vicious as Scylla and it had gotten terribly dark and the time to go back to George’s had passed cause tomorrow was another school day. “I’ll walk you home” said Alex and she smiled. And it was him who had probably lifted her in the air, something in her blood knew it. “My hands are so cold, I can barely feel them.” She’d been making snowballs without gloves. “Give them to me, I’ll warm them up for you.” And she did not hesitate, just put her hands in his as though it was the most natural thing in the world, for to her, it was. And his hands were warm, really warm, though he had been making snowballs too, and that made her heart beat faster, for she knew what it meant: His blood was boiling for her. A walk of silence, only the feeling of holding hands. No parting kiss, no words. Nothing. But it was enough to break them up, next day at school, in front of everyone. Was it Valentine’s day? Or was that approaching? It was February in any case, and when she went home she cried over the roses he had given her all the previous years, her high school sweetheart, the roses she had carefully hang upside down in a dark place to dry and preserve them like precious treasures, so that she would never forget the sweetness of her Lucas and the way he made her feel. There would be no rose from him this year. Or any other year. Teenagers break up over the silliest things, huh? Emotions are that much more heightened. For a long time, she would dream of him every night and when she woke up she wanted to die, for in her dreams he was still _hers_. Alex stayed his best friend, George disappeared from their lives a few months later, changing schools, reasons unknown. And she was left with dreams, thankfully they only came once or twice a year now. Though she loved him no longer, she thought. She wished one day he would give her back that spare key and leave for good, never to visit again. But tonight, tonight she was going to give him dreams and regrets. The dress, the heels, the hair, everything was right. He was not getting away with it.

A little blush and colorless lipbalm. What else does a twenty-seven-year-old need? Her face, unlike some of her classmates' who’d already had children was completely unlined. She looked fresh as a daisy. And though she taught at the university, often, people thought she was a student herself. Fucker, unwanted visitor, he would regret everything tonight. Maybe he would be banished forever. Maybe she would get _his_ spare instead. 

“You look amazing honey. Are you ready?” asked her dad, jingling his car keys. “I can drive myself dad.” “Uh, nope. You will drink, won’t you? I’m driving you. And don’t you get a ride from one of your classmates home either, take a cab please. Promise me.” “Sure, okay.” She wondered how he managed to convince himself that she was safe when she was away. She lived in a different country – had her own apartment. Still, when she visited it was all back to being a child.

* * *

His eyes caught hers when she entered the club they’d booked, a pretty exclusive place at the waterfront. The alumni association had outdone itself. He was with Alex, of course, and had she mentioned he had become his best man last year? Lucas also lived abroad, although not in the same place she did. His wife looked like a fucking mouse, all nose – a thin, long thing – and thin lips. The pictures of their wedding on Facebook were a bit of a slap. He’d looked handsome in his suit, his black hair contrasting beautifully with his pale white skin, black eyes glittering as he smiled at the camera. No, she wasn’t being unfair, the woman really did look mousy. Alex had said so himself when he called to ask if she was going. No of course she wasn’t, she wasn’t invited, what was he playing at, she’d asked him, and where did he get that number? LinkedIn, he’d said. Great. She’d checked him out too, he’d become a doctor, which was absurd, for all she remembered was their playing video games and their three cocks shamelessly masturbating next to each other. Is that what doctors are like? Then again, she was teaching students and doing research – so was Lucas, in a rather similar field to hers, though thankfully not similar enough to bump into each other at conferences. She scoffed inwardly. When had they become adults? With weird jobs?

A few whiskeys later and they were sprawled on loungers at the seafront, outside the club. Most of their classmates were outside as well, the summer heat making the club unattractive, even though -or perhaps because- the air-conditioning was making the place as cold as a refrigerator. “How is married life, Lucas?” she asked, but he didn’t answer. Instead, he placed his free hand on the inside of her thigh, drowning the whiskey he was holding in the other hand in one go. Alex, as usual had become a spectator. It was as though they had travelled back in time. She sighed and let herself slide slightly lower on the lounger, letting him feel some of the heat emanating from between her legs, but not allowing him to make contact with her panties. It wasn’t like she was horny, just the summer’s heat tended to make her crotch warm and sweaty when she kept her legs closed for a long time. “God, Danni, you don’t change, do you?” said Alex and he passed a nervous hand through his dirty-blonde hair, then leaned closer and when a long second had passed during which he made sure she wasn’t moving away, he softly pressed his lips on hers, the tip of his tongue flicking on the corner of her lips. Danni closed her eyes and opened her mouth to respond to his kiss, then felt Lucas’ breath on her face and his tongue darted in her mouth as well. The feeling was insane – it made her heart beat fast, then faster yet as their three tongues intermingled, searching each other. _“Oh my God, are you seeing what I am seeing?”_ The loungers’ backs were perforated, their figures clearly visible to the classmates sitting behind them. Whispers, susurrations, exclamations. “Let’s get out of here”, said Lucas and the three of them got up and walked along the waterfront without bothering to say goodbye to anyone at the party. There was a large hotel a bit further away, one of the best in the city, a monstrosity built in the seventies, with all the hallmarks of the era, but frequently renovated and still retaining its five-star status. 

They got a room and walked in, wordlessly tugging at each other’s clothes till all of them were naked. The three-way kiss continued on the bed, filling her body with fire. Lewd. Obscene. Immoral. Strange that the very same thoughts she had as a girl that night when she caught them masturbating with each other came back to her now. Was it normal, what they were doing? No, this is not normal, she thought, it is surely not normal for three tongues to twirl and taste so good together. Then their hot mouths were sucking on her nipples and the warmth on her cool breasts felt as though it penetrated her chest and reached all the way down to her cunt, which was quickly becoming too wet for words. She’d already stained the bed, drip, drip, dripping. She grabbed a cock in each hand and they felt good – Alex’ heavy and hot, veins already throbbing on each side, Lucas’ cooler and satiny to the touch, oh yes, how she’d missed his soft skin and his soft powdery scent, his precum oozing down and making his shaft slick. “Lucas… You are already so excited…” she whispered, thrilled. “Look who’s talking” he said, sliding a finger in her dripping cunt and it felt like nothing, so wet and open was she. Only when he massaged her upper wall, finding her G-spot did she let out a soft moan, finally feeling him, really feeling him. “I want you both. Both inside.” Alex raised an eyebrow as he offered his cock to her lips and she obediently licked the tip, then proceeded to massage him with her lips. “No, really, I don’t mean like this…” “How then?” He asked. “Mmm…one of you lies down… then I go on top… then the other one enters slowly from behind. Not my ass you understand. Only the front door is open, let me make that perfectly clear. Backdoor sex is not my thing.” She heard Lucas snicker. “Lucas… Wanna be on the bottom? I wanna look at you...” she said, speaking her truth. If this was finally their time, after all these years, she wanted to look at his face, she didn’t want to miss this too. Not after everything else she’d missed. He nodded. He lay back and put his hands on her hips softly as she straddled him, as gentle as she remembered him from her youth. He looked at her tenderly, as though nary a day had gone by. His face was slightly different, but his eyes the very same, black, like little burning coals, lovely and kind, always slightly distant yet focused at the same time. She let him hold her, enjoyed his slow caress on her hips and she lifted herself a little higher to slide his cock inside her with one hand. She pulled herself down and it went deep, so deep, it hit something wonderful, giving her a tiny bit of pain and a whole lot more pleasure. She pushed herself on his chest, lifting her butt slightly in the air. “Lucas? Open my cheeks further so Alex finds his way.” She heard Alex groan from behind, heard him jerking off at the sight of her open ass, her open cunt already filled with his best friend’s dick. And then it pushed against her, against Lucas too, as Alex’ tip searched for entry in her plugged hole. “Mmngh…” he went, as her flesh resisted him, but he kept pushing, and she heard Lucas too groaning slightly as Alex’ dick rubbed against his scrotum as it pushed, and pushed and finally slipped in just a bit. “Aaah!” she yelped and this seemed to egg him on, for he grabbed her hips too, and then there were two pairs of hands there holding her, Alex’ looking for purchase as he shoved himself further, till he was taken up into her body all the way to the hilt. “Mmmmmm” she went and let herself relax over Lucas, making full body contact with him, her legs twined around his, her breasts on his chest. “Okay Alex… fuck us…” “Fuck, fuck, fuck Danni, are you trying to make me shoot my load before we even begin?!” he panted. “So tight... I can feel you both. You wet, clenching… Lucas bumpy, throbbing… my dick’s gonna fucking explode...!” She felt her heart pulsating in her cunt now, if he kept talking like that she was gonna come without any action, just by—And then he started moving, slowly sliding in and out, moaning as his dick felt her folds, felt the bumpiness of Lucas’ throbbing, swollen tip, and with every thrust Danni felt Lucas’ dick pressing hard on her upper wall, hitting her G-spot constantly, mercilessly, for there was no room and no respite, just the constant pushing of Alex that drove Lucas repeatedly on it, again and again and again. She could hear Lucas’ heart, she could feel it about to jump out of his chest and his lips were wet with saliva and hot breaths as they made contact with hers, his tongue darting into her mouth as if he wanted to fuck it with his tongue, desperately, wantonly. 

“Get out of her Alex, I wanna be first.” He looked her in the eyes as he broke the kiss to say so, as though he was talking to her instead of to his friend, as though he was challenging her to deny him, as though he was testing her resolve, her faithfulness one last time. She smiled at him and kissed his lips. She wanted both of them inside her, but she would do anything for this man, at least for tonight. Anything he wanted. “You could have always been first…” she said. Since she couldn’t say sorry to him, then he’d get his heart's desires, anything he wanted. “Huuh..uh..” sighed Alex as he removed himself from her warmth, his dick becoming cold as her wetness, her juices came into contact with the air. He hated that guy sometimes. His oldest friend. It was always him that got her. Fine. What’s one more time. He loved her. At least he could see her come again, just like he had when they were sixteen. And this time, he’d make her come himself, he thought to himself as he bit his lip. He cupped his cold soaking dick in his hands and watched as Lucas flipped her over to her back, her long chestnut hair shining on the pillow, her blue eyes glittering as they looked into the eyes that weren’t his own. He wanted her. But he would wait his turn. 

Lucas buried his face in her breasts as he thrust into her, controlled movements, almost angry they seemed to Alex’ eyes, with every deep thrust he let out a guttural groan as though years of pent up anger and emotion went into every movement. What a fool. A loving fool, caught in her web just like he was. And then, as he cupped her butt and pulled it higher, he must have hit a good spot for she threw her head back and wailed like an animal and her sweet eyes closed even as Lucas lifted his face to imprint her joy in his mind and as she blinked, trying to open her eyes through shivers and shakes he was driven over the edge by her shameless abandon and his back arched, shooting his load deep, deep inside her. He stayed inside her for a while, hugging her tightly, kissing her eyelids, putting his face in her neck to take in her scent before finally removing himself from her body and lying close to her, his hand in her hair.

Alex moved in front of her and opened her legs. “You okay Danni?” “Yeah. Hey Alex.” She panted. “Hey babe.” He said, with slightly more sadness in his voice than he intended. She didn’t seem to notice. Lucas’ cum oozed out of her and he took his cock in hand and gathered it all up with the tip, pushed it back inside her. He pulled out again and gathered all the remnants, every last drop with his dick and softly pushed it inside her hole, the hole he’d always wanted ever since he saw it winking at him when she rubbed one off in front of him aroused by his sight, by their sight, that night so long ago. It’s what she wanted, both inside, that’s what she’d said. So he wasn’t going to deprive her of her beloved’s seed. No, he would gladly let himself swim in it for a chance to dive into her dark waters too. “Wrap your legs around me Danni, I wanna feel you…” and she immediately obliged him, twining her ankles behind his back and pushing him all the way inside her, and God, God she was warm and soft and he loved that he didn’t have to share her, though that had been real nice too. And he wondered whether it would be too soon for her to find her pleasure again but when his lips wrapped around her nipple it hardened instantly and she bucked under him making all sorts of delightful little sounds. He looked at her face and her lip quivered and he wanted her, God he wanted her. Where Lucas was deep and controlled in his approach, he was mad like an animal, completely losing control, fucking her like a piston at full speed, short thrusts that made her squirm and vocalize her delight with words that had no meaning but perhaps in her head alone. And when she came he felt her clenching around him as though she wanted to squeeze every last drop out of him and he obliged, finally giving in to everything he had been holding on for what seemed like a lifetime. The wetness inside her was unbearable, all three of them together, juicy, creamy, lovingly blended into one, finally. 

They cuddled for a while, she sandwiched between them, softly caressing each other with hands that lost identity after a while: It didn’t really matter, all that mattered was to show each other tenderness, affection. Finally, Lucas got out of bed and hit the shower. A while later he came out and slipped into his clothes. “I have to go back” he sighed. “Theckla is waiting.” _Ah, the mouse woman_ thought Danni. It was good while it lasted, but reality was upon them. “See you the day after, Alex?” he asked his best man. “You’re having dinner with us, right?” “Yeah, I’ll be there, count on it.” Lucas didn’t say goodbye to Danni. He just leaned over her and kissed her temple as she cuddled against Alex, then her nose, her lips and neck. He reached his hand to touch a lock of her hair but then thought better of it and crept out of the room like a thief. Only then did Danni let herself cry, a few hot tears and a hiccup she tried to muffle against Alex’ chest. “Hey, Danni… Hey…” He held her close. “Will you forgive me?” She nodded. “Did you hate me all this time? For telling him? For being jealous… breaking you guys up?” She nodded again. Alex sighed. “I am sorry Danni.” “Mmm” she answered. “He loves you too you know. Just let him have a kid, do the thing that is expected of him. One day he’ll come back.” “No, he won’t” she laughed between tears. “You can always have me. I’d always come back. Hell, I’d never leave.” “Mmm” she said, noncommittally, though she imagined she would think about it. Alex had always been the better looking of the two, a heartthrob in her class. Why had she fallen for Lucas? The heart wants what the heart wants as they say. But maybe, just maybe, if she and Alex were together, every now and then the three of them could get together and things could be just right, just as they had been, when they were sixteen, when for a while at least, doing everything together seemed like the most natural thing.


End file.
